The Three Girls Cat Kissed
by wickeddominatrix
Summary: Cat Valentine has no problem with lesbians. But she isn't one; she's always been firmly and strictly attracted to boys. But there's a time every girl's life, when you just have to kiss at least one girl. Just a know what all those boys are raving about. / Or, the three times Cat was sure she wasn't a lesbian. Oneshot. Cat-Centric.


**Okay! So, this fic isn't about Cat being 'confused.' It's just about a girl who wants to try something new. I've done it, and I'm sure a lot of other people have. **

.

Now let's state it right now, Cat Valentine has no problem with lesbians. But she isn't one; she's always been firmly and strictly attracted to boys. But there's a time every girl's life, when you just have to kiss at least one girl. Just a know what all those boys are raving about. So Cat kissed a girl or three to be exact.

.

1 - _Jade West_.

Cat calls Jade in the middle of night, when she knows Jade is up, due to her script she won't stop obsessing over, even though Cat secretly read it and while she was slightly disturbed, it was perfect. But she calls her best friend, and crosses her legs on her pink and yellow bedspread. She isn't quite sure how to word that she wants to kiss Jade.

When Jade picks up her phone, Cat nearly hangs up from the irritation coloring Jade's tone. "Yes, Cat?"

Cat bites her lip. "What are you doing?"

"I just finished my script. Why?"

Cat inhales sharply. "Can you come over?" Cat asks lamely. "Its kinda hard to explain over the

phone."

Jade just sighs and makes a noise of agreement. "One sec, let me find my keys, kay, Cat?"

"Kay-kay."

Then Cat kinda wishes she hadn't said anything but too late. She brushes her hair while she waits the necessary thirty minutes it takes for Jade to come over. She checks her makeup, and she's not totally sure why; its not like Jade is gonna care how she looks.

But later she hears the familiar buzz of her phone, and sees its from Jade, so she kinda sorta rushes down, (_shh_!) to meet her friend. Jade is tapping her foot, and walks upstairs, following the path to Cat's room, her feet instinctively knowing how to get there, as though the room is her own. Cat follows her quietly as if anyone was in the house other than the two.

Jade opens the door and sits on the bed. "Did you call me over because you're lonely? Scared? Please, tell me this story, Cat."

Cat shifts. "Well... I kinda... this is hard to explain but I want to kiss you."

Jade raises her pierced eyebrow. "Say again?"

"I just need to know. How it feels; like an experiment. Tell me that you've never once been curious," says the redhead. "Forget it, it was dumb of me..."

Jade blinks at her friend. "Oh, Cat. If you promise that you'll never say anything. And that there will be no repercussions."

Cat solemnly holds out her pinkie. Jade takes it.

And then Jade takes control and kisses Cat. The kiss in question is full of emotion, but not the right kind. More of a light buzz from risk instead of genuine love or even like. Cat pulls away first, lips tiny bit swollen. "It wasn't right. Thank you, you know for doing that. This isn't going to change us being best friends... right?"

Jade smiles gently at the suddenly muted redhead, "No. It's not. I love you, girly. Do you want me to spend the night?"

With all her vigor back, Cat nods. The vivacious girl grins and sets the bed for two.

.

2 - _Trina Vega_.

You know for being untalented as heck, Trina Vega has quite a knack for throwing parties. And getting certain ditzy girls wasted as hell, thinks Cat. (Oh god, she's so drunk.) So far, though, Jade has protected her from any harm. But now Jade is off with Beck and last time Cat seen them, they were — well — extremely cozy, of her get the drift.

If you don't, that's okay. Cat doesn't judge.

It happened so quickly, sometimes Cat wondered if it did happen. All she knows is one moment she's on the couch, the next the floor, and she can remember dark caramel hair sweeping her cheeks. They lock eyes and Cat smells alcohol on Trina's lips. (But they're so soft looking!)

Cat thinks this kiss is better than Jade's and the next day, she thanks whatever God is out there that everyone was asleep when they kissed. She couldn't stop herself from comparing the two drastically different kisses. Jade — firm, dominant, cinnamon. Far too spicy for Cat's taste. Trina — sloppy, controlling, vanilla. (She's always preferred citrus.)

But still Cat is in love with boys; there's something about a strong jaw and hairy legs that excites Cat. And yet, at the same time, she's only in high school, it high school is where you choose what you're going to experiment most in college. (She wants one last kiss, to be sure!)

.

3 - _Tori Vega_.

Even though Cat knows its wrong, (you can't kiss sisters!) she kisses Tori and dislikes her the most. They're just fixing their makeup and Tori asks about her lip-gloss, and its fine — it is. Cat takes initiative and kisses Tori. Tori jumps back and her eyes widen.

"Cat... I don't play for that team, and to be frank I didn't know you did either."

Cat reassures the brunette that it was just an experiment and that she is _not _a lesbian. Tori smiles slowly, and asks if she's sure. Cat says yes and slips out the door.

.

It's boring. The buzz is long gone, a game no longer played. But she still marks Tori in her kiss book and then she rips it up.

Jade — firm, dominant, cinnamon.

Trina — sloppy, controlling, vanilla.

Tori — desperate, submissive, flowers.

(Cat much would rather smell cologne than perfume.)


End file.
